Driven largely by environmental and efficiency concerns, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have become popular replacements for fluorescent, incandescent, and other light-generating devices. LEDs are characterized by a longer life span and higher energy efficiency than conventional light-generating devices but also emit light at greater spot intensities and produce higher levels of heat than conventional light-generating devices. In addition, since LEDs are generally smaller and do not make use of a typical light electrical socket, existing light fixture housings for receiving fluorescent or incandescent light-generating devices, the associated shades, and/or other accessories do not provide proper structure or electrical support to fully make use of LEDs or similar light-generating devices.